


A Morning Sanctuary

by Reinette_Ao



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinette_Ao/pseuds/Reinette_Ao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Steve knew that deep down Tony was a really generous, loving and kind person with all of his scars whom Steve had a pleasure to know, love, cherish and protect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Because Civil War is mean and I need fluff in my life

The day was freezing beyond comparison and the city was white from all the snow that fall last night. In one of the bedroom at the Avengers Tower, Steve slowly began to rise from his deep slumber and stretched his body to ease his muscles. A slight movement from his side softened his sleepy expression and made a soft smile slowly forming itself on his lips. Last night was really a night to remember because last night was the first time he and his lover, his smile widened when he thought about the word “lover”, made love to each other. Their night began with a lovely diner at a really nice Italian restaurant and ended with a slow and loving love making that made him shuddered when he remember of how sexy his lover looked last night. His musing stopped when he heard a soft sigh and felt that his lover began to wake up from his sleep.

“Steve.” His lover sleepy voice made his heart soaring with all the love that he had for the sleepy beautiful creature beside him.

“Good morning, Tony.” He gathered his genius into his arms and hugging him while kissing his hair.

“I’m still sleepy.” He felt that Tony snuggling closer into his embrace. The movement made him giddy and he tightened his embrace like he wanted to protect Tony from all the bad things in this world.

“Continue your sleep, sweetheart. It was still dark outside.” He could heard Tony’s happy sigh while he snuggled closer and arranged his body in more comfortable position, then falling asleep again as soon as he got the comfortable position.

Steve let out a small chuckle at his lover cute display. Tony always looked tough and unbreakable, sometimes he also act like an asshole, in the public with his attitude and his armor, but Steve knew that deep down Tony was a really generous, loving and kind person with all of his scars whom Steve had a pleasure to know, love, cherish and protect.

Steve made himself comfortable and tightened his embrace to his lover warm body without suffocating Tony because he knew what a disaster he could did with his Super Soldier strength. He let out a happy sigh and slowly closed his eyes to continue his sleep as well. In his mind he vaguely remembers that he should wake up for his morning run, but he ignores it in favor to snuggle up with Tony because this peaceful atmosphere was more important than his morning run.

“I love you, Tony.” He said while arranging their blanket, it can do its job to protect them from the cold.

“I love you, too Cap.” Came Tony’s sleepy reply that made him chuckled and kissing Tony’s hair lovingly.

Steve making sure that his lover really asleep before he let sleep claiming his consciousness because they were safe in their own sanctuary far away from public eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic and it was short! Thank you for reading and I hope all of you like it. See you :)


End file.
